kinkontapfandomcom-20200214-history
Kink On Tap 29
Panel *Maymay (@maymaym) **maybemaimed.com *Emma (@helio_girl) **FollowsTheSun.com *Sarah Dopp (@sarahdopp) **Genderfork.com Follow Ups *Another Piece Of Our Childhood Bites The Bustier - Jezebel.com **The hosts revisited this article that was talked about on Kink On Tap 28. Topics *How My Little Pony turned a little girl into a computer scientist Boing Boing *Men Are "Loved"; Women are "Property" » Sociological Images *Cupcakes for Men. No, Seriously. Cupcakes for Men. » Sociological Images *Those Beautiful Olympic Bodies | CarnalNation *Apple's New War On iPhone Porn Apps Is Going Way Too Far - BusinessInsider.com *Apple's War on Porn Is Just Getting Started - iPhone - Gawker *Come As You Are Blog - DSM Proposal for Hypersexual Disorder *Is sex for the disabled the last taboo? | Times Online *Man appears free of HIV after stem cell transplant - CNN.com *Erotica Helping the Panda Population - Nightline's Daily Line *Announcing Sex Education Everywhere: Because We Learn More Than What They Teach *Certified Virgin :: Make it Official :: Virgin Certificate :: Certificate of Virginity *Iowa Pride Network: House Republicans Seek to Bully Gay Students Notable Quotes * …? External references *Masturbate - A - Thon **The Masturbate-a-thon is an annual pledge drive for the Center for Sex and Culture during which people gang up in a hot and sweaty room to watch each other jerk off for an entire day. This event is taking place in the Washington, D.C. area. *David Ross | February 11, 2010 - Al Michaels | Colbert Nation **Maymay discusses this clip from The Colbert Report in which art critic David Ross speaks on the history of Olympic art. *MiKandi - The World's First Adult App Store **Sarah Dopp tips Google Android mobile phone users on to this app store that is explicitly geared for selling mobile adult content. *Susie Bright's Journal : "Clitoris" on Google's Banned Word List **Concerns over Apple's increased puritanicalism remind Sarah Dopp of how Google had kept the word "clitoris" off of default search results. *Unplanned Sexual Event **Outrageous attempt to replace the word "rape" with an acronym that stands for "Unplanned Sexual Event" (USE). (We sincerely hope this is satirical.) *Recommendation: Additive Gender — Genderfork **Emma featured on Genderfork. Chat room quotes *or what if property of was supposed to be the panty-owner's name? **sarahdopp @ 1:27:02 UTC *lesbians are yummy like cupcakes **sarahdropp @ 1:34:38 UTC *Yeah, same, but I have to find it kind of hilarious, because they have so much *fun*. It's one of those sex is fun and I enjoy it sort of things. Plus they are really skilled at what they do. **daris @ 1:39:38 UTC *Ironically, the devs will probably just move their content over to a pay-for-access market in the jailbreak market, or wind up backfiring into freeware/shareware. **daris @ 1:51:19 UTC *Part of the reason people are interested in creating this kind of software is that it is highly profitable--sex still sells if they can get away with it through App Store et. **daris @ 1:53:10 UTC *How are those skin-tight togs that speedskaters wear not sexy? **Pavo734 @ 1:56:33 UTC *Just propose sex worker therapy for the new improved US health system and wait for the fireworks!!! **MrMadman @ 2:10:27 UTC *I value virginity. Or, more precisely, virgins. **MrMadman @ 2:28:38 UTC *This is the year when satire officially dies. There's just no oxygen left in the room for it. **MrMadman @ 2:37:42 UTC *Hypersexuality just makes me think of space. **pledgemistress @ 2:46:04 UTC Additional links *The 2009 Iowa School Climate Survey The Experiences of Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgender Youth in Iowa’s Schools **References the House Republicans to Bully Gay Students and why they should not strike their protection. *The Whip Comes Down **Venus in Fur Theatre Production at the Classic Stage Company in New York City *Evgeni-Plushenko-Sex-Bomb Video *APA Paraphilias Subworkgroup Agrees: Kinky is NOT a Diagnosis